Rays of Sun in the Deep Sea
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: In mythologies, dreams or fairy tales, every single human has heard of them Mermaids and Sirens. Two species known for either their beauty or their cruelty, which share many common traits and yet differ so much. There had been just minor details humans could reveal and learn about those wondrous creatures of the deep sea, ...


**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys it's my again~  
This time I have a Merman AU for you it's from the AkaFuri Secret Santa I participated!  
I wrote this fiction for **Shipthepuppy (Shippy)** using her prompt  
_A merpeople AU, where they are both merman._

Soooo I think there is nothing else I could say about this story  
I mean the remaining you will find out when reading this one-shot

**Warning:**

English is not my first language and never will be  
I can just find the mistakes I am capable of finding  
So if you notice anything contact me right away and I will change it as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basket is not mine and sadly never will be mine  
But I love this series so much that I write fanfiction about it and get emotional about each character!

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

**Prologue**

In mythologies, dreams or fairy tales, every single human has heard of them Mermaids and Sirens. Two species known for either their beauty or their cruelty, which share many common traits and yet differ so much. There had been just minor details humans could reveal and learn about those wondrous creatures of the deep sea, before every human began to forget about those creatures and their traits.

In the past, Mermaids and Mermen were always known for their beauty and the elegant way they moved in water. They always helped humans and even would sometimes fall in love with them. Their tail mesmerizing when shining in the rays of the sun and their hair as soft as the clouds far up the eternal sky.

Their beauty had lured many greedy human men, who were trying to get a look on those beautiful creatures, to the shores, even when waves clashed with hungry fangs against the coast. Some of them even had dared to try and catch one of those beauties of the sea. Not realizing that as soon as those would leave the ocean, they would fade away in anguish. But even with this knowledge Mermaids and Mermen still rescued those pitiful human beings, when they were on the verge of drowning.

Because of their kind nature, humans always considered them as a wonder, as something that had to be adored and idolized in their cultures. They told folklores, wrote poems, even including those creatures in their mythologies and tales about adventures. In the eyes of the humans Mermaids and Mermen were creatures to be loved and cherished.

Whereas Sirens were the opposite. Horrible stories about their frighteningly sharp teeth went around the whole world. The tales of them dragging innocent sailors down the sea, until their eyes popped out of their sockets, were known in every corner of the earth.

The fear of those creatures rooted deep in the hearts of the humans. They hated them and tried to get rid of them in every way possible not even realizing that they hadn't any chance against those spirits of the deep blue ocean. As the voice of Sirens lured the humans to the sea, forcing their bodies to comply only one urge, to just dive in the deep sea which promised a safe place in their songs. But the only thing awaiting those poor souls were sharp fangs and a never ending struggle for breath when drowning miserably in the dark ocean.

Those minor facts were the only things humans knew about those alluring creatures deep down the ocean, before they began to forget them. Before they began to lock them away as some sort of fairy tale or imagination. Not believing anymore that those could even exist in the sea they explored in their little submarines. After all science wouldn't be able to explain those humanlike forms living in the depth of the oceans.

They decided to believe that sailors solely visualised beautiful humanlike creatures to cope with the deep feelings of loneliness on their journeys over the oceans. Those ignorant humans even went as far as to name animals which could have played a game with the booze dazed sailors' minds.

Forgetting the difference of a Mermaid and Mermen to a Siren. Even daring to make fun of those living beings.

But what they don't know is that those wondrous creatures still exist, those didn't vanish just because humans were scared of the idea of not being able to detect a creature or control them. Those didn't vanish just because humans began to lock them away in the world of mythologies and fairy tales.

No, Mermaids, Mermen and also Sirens still live out in the big oceans of the world. In their own natural environment as they do their best to never cross the path of the human race.

* * *

"Kouki, please be careful and don't swim far off the coral reef!" A woman uttered smiling as she waved towards the teenage Merman, who swam with firm strokes through the ocean.

His golden scales were shining in the clear water as he tried to catch up to the other Mermen and Mermaids who were playing around and even tried to catch one or another fish for dinner.

"Okay mum!" He voiced as a respond with a big honest smile on his face as carried on his carefree games with the others.

After some time Furihata stopped to play and began to swim around the reef to explore it a little more as he did each day. He loved this reef, his home. The rays of sun would shine through the clear water, showing its true beauty. How the corals and anemones glistened in the light, displaying their best side to the Merfolk who lived there. Beautiful, differently coloured fishes were swimming around, sometime disappearing in a little cave and then showing up again just to present their bright scales for everyone to see.

This Merman had never seen anything or anywhere else but this coral reef, where his mother and he lived. Here they had their friends and family who helped them as soon as they needed help, who shared their food with them when Furihata's mother and he hadn't had caught enough fish for them to have a filled stomach after dinner. It was common-sense to do all kinds of things for each other in their environment. A genuine smile played on the Merman's face as he thought about those nice people at this reef.

"Kouki, watch it!" Someone shouted behind him and the Merman's eyes widened in horror as he just then noticed the tall wall of corrals in front of him.

He tried to soften his impact with the corrals, with flailing strokes of his tail fin and arms. As always the luck being on his side Furihata's impact with those corals was a unexpectedly soft but still a painful one. Stinging cells on the little tentacles of those sea anemones were stinging his skin and the squishy sponges were giving him a hard time to push himself away as his hands would always slip of their surfaces. After he finally managed to escaped the nasty stings of those anemones -still feeling the tickling sensation on his skin- Furihata grumbled and rubbed over his arms while thinking about those anemone fishes which just could cuddle with those tentacles without anything happening to them. Anemones were just the worst.

"Silly anemones. They hurt as hell." He mumbled still rubbing his sore arms.

"You really should swim more careful, Kouki." Someone laughed behind him.

"I know. I know, Fukuda. I'll do my best the next time." Furihata huffed and began to swim around this one reef leaving Fukuda behind.

He wanted to be alone on his swim around the coral reef -he learned to love since his birth. As always appreciating the beauty of the rays of sun which shone through the clear water. Never had he seen anything besides the coral reef in his life, not the deep ocean, not anything over the surface.

The deep sea was simply explained, it was dark and cold there, his mother said to him once when he had asked as a little kid, and over the surface were two tailed beasts which hurt Mermaids and Mermen without knowing or wanting. His father had died by a roaring machine those beasts had built, which slid on the sea and produced foamy bubbles while moving on. Furihata had seen the pain in his mother's eyes when she told him about his father in the past.

Other Merpeople had told him how cruel those two tailed beasts were, but in all honesty Furihata couldn't even think of anything worse than the surgeon fishes, jellyfishes and anemones which gave him every time a sting when he got too near to them.

On his swim he noticed that the light that broke in over him slowly dimmed until there was a dark spot over his head. The Merman looked up trying to understand what this dark spot over the water was. It was floating in an even pace towards the reefs -his home- and didn't seem to be something friendly in nature.

There was a buzzing sound which pierced unpleasantly through his ears and sent a shudder down his spine. His heart began to beat fast and strong against his ribcage as he decided to swim to his home, to warn his mother and people.

But this even pace of the thing over him was fast and Furihata asked himself if he ever could reach the reefs before that thing. With firm strokes he tried his best to get faster and faster, to catch up with this foreign object over his head. He noticed after a while that he was passing the dark spot above him and finally was in front of it instead of behind or beneath.

His breaths were rapid and he could feel his tail fin tire from those fast and firm strokes which still lead him evenly towards his home. He looked a last time back to notice that this thing had halted and Furihata saw his chance as he whirled through the caves of the reef to finally reach the place his mother and he slept at night.

"Mum! Mum! Please mum!" He shouted desperately but no answer, no smile that greeted him.

She wasn't there, not at their sleeping spot, a rush of adrenaline shot through Furihata's system as he whirled out of the cave, searching for his mother, for the only person that was left in his life from was his family.

"Mum!" He cried out when he was finally outside again, hoping that she would hear him.

He looked back to the dark spot which still wasn't moving and solely waiting there just like a predator lying in ambush. His thoughts were raging in his head, not even giving him the possibility of thinking rational enough to come up with something about his mother's whereabouts.

He tried to remember something, anything, as he swam around and shouted for his mother, that could help him finding her. Then it sunk in maybe, maybe she was hunting some fish for dinner. So he once again began to swim and race through the reefs on his way to his mother's usual spots to hunt fish, but as soon as he arrived he realized that she wasn't around.

"Mum!" He shouted again, loudly and it hurt, the way this shout ripped through his throat.

But no answer, nothing there of that familiar honey hairs and golden scales. His mind and head spun while looking around, he had to find her before she got herself in danger. Then he spotted a place where many fish were swimming around, just the right amount to hunt.

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he thought that his mother was probably there. With firm stroked he swam towards that spot when suddenly something bright blinded his eyes and a powerful force swirled him away from those fish. He couldn't see though his eyes were, open, he couldn't hear a single sound and the worst, he couldn't even move a single muscle.

He was scared, he didn't know what was going on, why it happened and from where this bright light and loud banging sound had come from. It had just been there suddenly, paralyzing him, reducing him to his current state. His heart was beating against his ribcage, and he felt the way his pulse throbbed in his veins.

To breath felt like pushing needles down his throat. Furihata knew now what real fear and pain felt like as he waited there trapped in darkness and silence which just disappeared slowly. It took eternities for his eyes to see again. His sight was blurry and it was painful to even concentrate on anything, the light blue of the sea now stung in his eyes.

But he still couldn't move a single limb, though his eyes and ears slowly recovered. There was still a beeping sound in his ears but he could hear the flow of the water. He looked around as much as he could without being able to turn his head. The only thing he noticed was the dark spot, which had previously been somewhere else, move towards the current position of Furihata.

The eyes of the Merman widened and he watched that ominous thing float towards him and pass him. It then stopped again, with something dark plopping in the water. It had two tail fins. The clutches of fear around Furihata's heart firmed and squeezed his heart. The teen tried to move, to flee this monster which was collecting fish in something it held in its hands.

It was scary and so the teenage Merman tried his best to move again and he succeeded. It was painful but he managed to move again. His tail fin slashing through the water -though his muscles were tense- and him rushing away, away from those things. Away from that bright light which had blinded him. Away from the loud banging sound which had deafened him. Away from that paralyzing force which had irritated his mind.

He swum and swum not even knowing where and how far his swim took him. But he wanted to get away from there. He was scared, he was sore and he knew that he wouldn't be able to find his mother. When he finally stopped to swim he looked around noticing that it was dark, dark blue was surrounding him. It was cold but it still felt more safe than the coral reef where those beasts were.

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he looked around and fear gripped his heart again. This was the deep sea his mother had never let him visit. It was dark and cold, it even smelled different than the reefs. He wondered if those two tail fined beasts could reach this places with their floating things.

Slowly the tiredness overtook his brain, he could feel it in his very core. The ground under him seemed tempting but then again he needed a safe place to stay so he swam on searching for a cave, even a rock would be enough. Then finally he found one a big rock where he could sleep, whilst trying to eliminate those feelings of sorrow in his heart, and the doubt of his mind about his decisions.

* * *

Days maybe even weeks had passed by since Furihata started swimming aimlessly through the deep ocean. He had realized soon enough that this place was different from the coral reefs he had known since his birth. It was dark, cold and unwelcoming. The fishes tasted different and even the rays of sun played a different colour game beneath the surface.

Also the thoughts of his mother and friends crawled back to the fronts of his mind, reminding him that he left them behind when fleeing from those monsters with two tail fins. Though he knew that now it was too late to regret anything he did when he had been scared to death. After all he didn't even know anymore how to get back to the reef.

The days had passed by with him trying to avoid everything that seemed different and ominous. He had caught fish and wished that he could be able to find his way back to the reefs in some time. Still not giving up the thoughts of being reunited with his mother.

The thoughts about his reef reminded him of the loneliness he felt deep in his heart. There was no one around to speak with, no one around to play with, no one around to just dwell with. Furihata had always been the one to share his belongings with everyone. He never had been alone or wished to stay alone but now in this place he felt so lonely. In the dark and wide ocean. His firm strokes lead him deeper and deeper in the sea, it got darker and scarier with every passing minute but he had to endure it.

The growling of his stomach informed him that he needed to eat something, so he had to find and catch a fish. He swum a little on and saw a little fish, without even thinking about approaching it cautiously, he rushed forward and began to chase the fish. When he was nearly able to grasp the little thing he heard something, a voice which caused him to stop and look around in interest.

The voice was mesmerizing, an angelic tune which drifted through the waves of water until it met Furihata's ears. The teen tried to detect from where this voice was coming from, it took him a while to realize that it came from over the surface. Surly he was scared but his body began to move on its own as he began to follow this hypnotizing voice.

It sounded like the calming breath of the sea, and the tune of that song, which was sang with this voice, was promising something safe, a truly beautiful place to live. As he followed this mesmerizing voice Furihata tried to get a grip on his pounding heart.

His strokes slowly lead him towards this voice. The environment looked dangerous with all those sharp rocks surrounding it, but Furihata still followed that voice. Its promises sounding more real to his ear than those rocks around him, he manoeuvred himself carefully through those rocks and followed this voice until he was convinced that he was near enough to be able to grasp the tune with his bare hands.

Then again he still had to look over the surface of the sea before being able to do anything with this mesmerizing voice, so he slowly swam upwards. First peaking his head out of the surface and then emerging fully out of the water with his upper body. His eyes were wide and fascinated as he watched the creature in front of him.

He was sure that this was the most beautiful and wonderful Merman he had every seen in his life. His red hair was glistering in the sun while its tail fin with dark scales was slung around a rock. His voice was maybe the most mesmerizing thing Furihata had ever heard in his life.

He slowly began to swim again, trying to near this beauty, touch it if possible. Slowly reaching out he gently touched the scales of this beauty of the sea, Then quickly he jerked away when realizing that all of a sudden two hands were grasping his arms. The hold firmed before he was dragged down the sea.

* * *

To be honest, the sudden touch on his tail fin had startled Akashi, but when he had looked down and had seen the human face Akashi couldn't help but smile mischievously and drag his new prey down the sea.

He loved the way human men or women struggled between his fingers to free themselves, to surface and get some air. It was delighting to watch their desperate features as they tried to take a breath inside the water and realized that they were drowning. Though this time Akashi noticed that his prey wasn't struggling, the pain that usually shot through his system when getting hit by a leg or scratched by nails wasn't present.

Red eyes widened, this prey wasn't struggling for dear life in his clutches, no it was silent. There weren't any bubbles passing by which normally informed Akashi of the air pressing out of the lungs of his prey. So he stopped mid-swimming and looked at his prey on hand, just to realize that it was one of his kind.

"I would like to know, which foolish thought lead you to interfere in my hunt." Akashi asked with a calm and firm voice as his red eyes pierced in confused hazel ones.

"I uh..." The Siren stuttered shortly but then stopped to speak.

A sigh escaped Akashi's lips before his eyes fell on the light golden scales of this Siren. Then it slowly dawned Akashi that this wasn't a Siren like him, this stuttering mess of a being was a Merman from a coral reef.

"You should go back to the coral reefs you came from." Akashi declared shortly as he looked on the tail and then slowly gazed up to the face of the other.

He had never seen a Merman in his life. Though when he had been a child his mother had told him long stories about those beautiful creatures which shared the same looks as Sirens. But one major thing differed them from those Mermaids.

After all Mermaids were on the kind and sunny side of the big ocean where coral reefs bloomed and they never hurt human. Whereas Sirens preferred to life in the deep sea and ate those pitiful human beings. Akashi was shaken out of his thought when this Merman spoke on.

"I... I can't go back." The way this golden-tailed Merman gripped his arms left marks on them, even blood oozed out from the marks his fingernails had previously dug in.

A slight sniff showed another difference between both races. This Merman reeked like a human. His blood was smelling more like the one of a human. So it was really tempting for Akashi to just swim over and take a bite as to taste the flesh of this Merman.

"I see." Akashi answered shortly and forced his gaze away from those little scratch marks which still harboured this sweet smelling blood. "But you cannot stay here either."

Hazel eyes widened shortly, "But why? The ocean is enormous. I wouldn't even.."

"You cannot stay here." Akashi growled cutting of the teen who still didn't move a little muscle to get away from there. A long sigh escaped Akashi's lips.

"Listen. I can withhold myself from biting your arm off, but I cannot speak for other Sirens here. You smell more like a human than anything else." Akashi uttered in between a single breath.

"More human than anything else? And Sirens?" Hazel eyes looked confused towards red ones.  
"I don't understand what you mean..." then his eyes trailed away from Akashi's gaze.

It was puzzling why Akashi's body had tensed when those hazel eyes had looked in his red ones. Maybe it was the way this Merman looked. It was different, more than different, when comparing to the looks Sirens wore.

Those hazel eyes were beautiful, uncertain, innocent. Alone this fact was enough to draw Akashi in and make curiosity take over his heart. The urge to learn more about this Merman was immense. Also when he thought beyond his urge, it seemed like a good idea. He now had the opportunity to learn more about a species he never saw in his life.

"Sirens, Mermaids, Humans." Akashi began to speak as to enlighten this clueless Merman. "Sirens, Mermaids are two different species inside the sea, whereas humans live outside the sea."

Akashi shortly gazed into those wide open hazel eyes which watched his every move.

"Mermaids help humans. Sirens eat humans. So basically you eat fish and I eat men." This was all he offered as an explanation.

Akashi watched as those hazel eyes gazed up, not even asking for more explanation, then his eyes slowly trailed down, breaking the eye contact to Akashi again. For the second time, since the short amount time he had met this Merman, curiosity gripped his heart. Watching as this gentle creature looked pained, confused and wasn't even able to swim away though Akashi's demand didn't leave room for objections.

It was then that he fully decided to take the Merman with him. This Merman was interesting, innocent Akashi just wanted to take him to his home, tear him apart to find out everything that this Merman consisted of. There was just one thing that made him doubt his decision. The other Sirens would question him and demand answers if they would see this Merman.

Then again, Akashi was well known between the Sirens. Calling him an emperor each time he passed some of them. They were scared of him and respected him in a weird way. All of them knew what Akashi was capable of and knew their place, which delighted Akashi as they wouldn't disturb him too much.

Though their attitude lead him to his new interest point in the Merman. He hadn't been scared of him though everyone else was, this was interesting, way more interesting than hunting those stupid humans.

"I would like to know your name." Akashi said calmly with a demanding tone and finally those warm hazel eyes looked up.

Again gazing in red eyes and pulled those into themselves, forcing Akashi's barriers down and exposing his kindness to the world.

"I'm Kouki." Akashi heard the Merman responding as his wide and still slightly puzzled eyes looked up.

A smile played on the Siren's lips as he spoke up again.  
"Pleasure to meet you Kouki. I am Akashi Seijuurou. Kouki, I decided to take you with me. You would not be able to survive out here for a long time. It is a miracle you managed to survive until now."

Kouki nodded frantically as his eyes lit up in a childishly pure way, the innocence this Merman bore would most likely kill Akashi.  
"Follow me." Was the short demand that would make Kouki follow Akashi.

With firm strokes Furihata tried to keep up with the Siren. It was scary to watch how the sea darkened more and more, with every stroke that lead them deeper in the ocean. Wide hazel eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as he still followed Akashi, barely even seeing him, when suddenly little lights began to dance from right to left on Akashi's tail fin. It was hypnotizing to watch those lights dance in the deep black that surrounded him.

What Furihata also felt was that it was harder to breath every passing second and meter they went deeper down. Though he decided to ignore the way he felt like choking. His head felt light and dizzy but he still followed the Siren, tiredness sweeping over his body. As he just watched the light dance in front of his eyes.

* * *

Their swim had been unexpectedly silent and fortunately not even one of the other Sirens had noticed Akashi leading the Merman down to his own cave which was engraved through a large rock seated on the ground. His cave was neat, clean and comfortable. He lead the Merman inside and then opened the torches he took from his preys buddies. After all Merman couldn't see in the dark, he presumed as Kouki hadn't even noticed the fishes that had passed him.

"Wh-What is that?" The Merman stuttered right behind Akashi, after turning around red eyes followed to the direction Kouki's index finger was pointing at.

It was his last meal or rather what had remained after his meal. The skull seemed to look in the soul of anyone watching him with those dark holes where previously its eyes had been. A light laugh escaped Akashi's lips.

"As I mentioned before. I eat humans. What you are pointing at is a skull. This is left after the skin on their head is pealed off. I often keep them as decoration for my home." With one firm stroke Akashi swam over to the skull, picked it up and balanced it shortly in his hand as to demonstrate Kouki that it wasn't anything dangerous before putting it down again. "Anyway, you should go to sleep now. You seem to be tired. In this cave nothing will happen to you." Akashi assured Kouki and watched the Merman's straight spine sway, it was like the Merman's body wanted to show that Kouki was tired.

Hazel eyes glistered, while the corners of those eyes crinkled when a gentle smile spread over the Merman's face. "Thanks... A lot" Kouki uttered tiredness clouding his voice.

Akashi watched the Merman as he swum towards a corner of the room and then placed himself in a sleeping position, wrapping his golden tail fin around his body and was fast asleep. With this Akashi added another point of what differed between a Merman and a Siren. Merman had too much faith in the people around them, to the verge of naivety, after all Kouki was sleeping in the cave of an unknown Siren who some hours prior had uttered to bite his arm off.

Exactly this perked Akashi's curiosity even more about this Merman. He wanted to know more about him, he wanted to know everything. Firm strokes of his tail fin lead him to the Merman's side. He watched the beautiful Merman as he breathed in his sleep.

The sudden urge to grab those tan shoulders want through Akashi's system. He wanted to grab them and look in those hazel eyes again, just to ascertain if those eyes were the cause of his throbbing heart. Carefully Akashi reached out wanting to touch the tan skin with his pale hands. When finally his fingers reached the Merman he could see the real contrast between their skin-colour and most probably even between their species and characters.

Red eyes shortly looked towards the sleeping face of the Merman, if he was showing a sign of waking up. When nothing was to see Akashi slowly traced his finger over the smooth and tan skin of the Merman, just stopping when he was about to touch the scales of Kouki.

As he knew that scales mostly were the more sensitive parts of a Siren he withdrew his hand, and just watched the Merman, his face to be exact. The appearance of Merman was truly different to the Sirens. They had smooth skin and their scales shone like the sun when meeting light. Akashi slowly reached out for the hair of the Merman. With careful strokes he brushed through the soft hazel hair strands. He retracted his hand as he decided to swim around and just examine the Merman's back.

But then he heard a far too familiar voice.

* * *

Furihata could feel warm fingers grace his skin and hair, wrapping him in the pleasant feeling of safety. It felt like lying in his own home, back in the coral reefs. When suddenly a loud growl jerked Furihata out of his peaceful slumber.

His eyes shot open before he looked around in the unfamiliar and dark cave with wide scared eyes. Right in front of him were two other Mermen, no wait, if he could remember correctly then this red-haired Merman had told him that they were Sirens, thus way different than Mermen.

There were two Sirens facing the other, growling and swirling in a wide circle around each other. Furihata gulped down the lump in his throat, those two looked like they would fight in a few moments. Their teeth were bared dangerously and their hair was standing out in all directions, making them look taller than they were.

Furihata tried to get away from those two, it looked dangerous and scary the way they looked at each other and snarled, growled and swirled around each other. His back met the cave's wall, making him take a sharp inhale of oxygen, then suddenly both Sirens turned towards him. All Furihata could see was the most frightening sight in his life. Their teeth were pointy, their eyes aggressive and their face was screwed up in an angry snarl.

The Merman began to tremble as he pressed his back harder against the cave's wall. He wanted those two to disappear so he closed his eyes, like a small three year old and wished that those Sirens were wiped out of existence when he opened his eyes again.

"Incredible, he really is a Merman." Furihata heard an unfamiliar voice speak up suddenly. "Oh my he is so cute with his golden tail fin and hazel hair. I never saw anyone having this light scales. Sei take good care of him."

"Reo, I'm glad you seem to like my..." Furihata recognized Akashi's voice and slowly began to open his eyes.

"Like? I love him. Look at those innocent eyes. I wish I could take a taste of his flesh. He smells delicious." There was a black-haired Siren, who had just interrupted Akashi.

Finally Furihata's eyes were open fully, he began to watch those two Sirens confused and still somehow scared from the previous events. His wide eyes followed every little move of those two and he wished that the wall would swallow him up so that he could flee the scary Sirens in front of him.

"He's scared. Isn't it endearing?" The black-haired one said swimming closer to Furihata. "Hey little one, don't be scared. I just joked when I said I'd like to taste you." Then a warm smile fleshed over his features.

Furihata's hands were pressed firmly on the wall and when he realized the Siren getting closer he tried to get away. Those incidences in the last days were just too much for the Merman. It was just too much for his heart and mind, he had seen more than he ever wanted to see in his life.

"Shhh. Shhh." Furihata heard the black-haired Siren utter and Furihata knew from the way the water around him moved against his face that the Siren would touch him.

But then there was another wave of water, a sudden and fast one, but in the end the touch Furihata had awaited never reached its destiny. So the Merman slowly opened his eyes again just to see Akashi's back right in front of his eyes, the Siren was again in a fighting position.

"Don't you dare to touch him." Akashi's low growl sent tingles down Furihata's spine when realizing what those words out of his mouth meant.

They meant that Akashi, the red-haired beautiful Siren, was protecting him from the black-haired one. Though Furihata didn't know why he would do that he was just too confused and scared.

"My my, Sei." Furihata heard the black-haired Siren speak which was now out of Furihata's view. "Possessive aren't we?"

There was a tense atmosphere in the cave as nobody even said a word. Furihata was still pressed against the cave's wall, but realized soon after that to breath felt like suffocating to him. It was unbearably hard. The otherwise calm water around him changed its nature, it seemed like those serene waves wanted now to slash his skin. Furihata began to tremble again, he was scared, the water, the otherwise so welcoming water was now scaring him, it wanted to kill him. His heart beat got faster and stronger. He gripped his arms to sooth the pain that shot through his system. Even his vision blurred out slowly.

"Sei what are you doing?! You are hurting him!" Was the last thing Furihata heard before his heavy eyelids fell shut.

* * *

"Sei what are you doing?! You are hurting him!" His mind raced as he saw the little Merman sink to the ground of the cave, he wanted to rush forward when he saw that Akashi had caught the Merman.

"You don't know anything about Mermaids and Mermen do you?" The angered growls that left Reo's mouth even surprised himself, but he didn't stop to speak.  
"Mermaids and Mermen feel the statics in the water way more than Sirens." Still sounding infuriated, he tried to explain this to his friend Akashi.  
"You are lucky that your anger didn't hurt him physically." Was what he added bitterly right after, then he swum with strong strokes towards his friend and the little Merman. After taking the little thing out of Akashi's arms he laid him on the ground.

"Poor thing..." Was what left his mouth at last as he brushed with his hand the brown hair away from the Merman's forehead and checked for his temperature.

When he was sure that the little Merman was alright, he turned back to look into red eyes.

"Now listen carefully. I don't know why you are keeping him here, but this is not a place for him to stay. The deeper parts of the sea put far too much pressure on a living beings body compared to the upper parts of the ocean. You may be able to survive in both parts but his body has to endure too much pressure for his organs to keep going. It might work for now but later on he might even die. So if you decide to stay with him just ensure to live in a place less dangerous for him." Reo ended his first lecture ever to Akashi and looked then once again to the unconscious little Merman.  
"He looks so fragile." He added then shortly brushing through the brown bangs.

"I see. Indeed I do not know much about Mermaids. My mother solely told me minor details before she died due to her illness. As to your request to take him again to the upper regions of the sea. I will follow your advice, as long as he will not be in danger as a result. There is something about him I need to figure out." Reo didn't miss the concerned gaze which Akashi wore as he watched the little Merman.

"I see." He shortly flashed his usual warm smile.

His friend seemed different than usual, his otherwise absolute and dangerous screaming aura was oozing comfort and safety. This new side of Akashi nearly even dragged Reo in its spell and the only reason for this change was that little Merman lying in Akashi's cave.

To see a concerned and doubtful part of Akashi was unusual, after all those red eyes had always looked determined, had always known what they wanted. It had been that way since they were children, and to be honest Reo would have never thought that one Merman would have the power to change this.

Though he could understand why Akashi was drawn to this Merman. Those hazel eyes bore so much innocence. His golden scales were light and those brown hairs soothing when you watched them sway with the water.

"Take good care of him. Mermen aren't as tough as Sirens so..." This was the last thing Reo lost about the differences between Sirens and Mermen, before he looked back into Akashi's face.  
"I'll take my leave now." A smile tugged at Reo's lips when he heard the mumbled farewell which showed him more than enough that he wouldn't be able to see his friend in near future again.

* * *

The last thing to see was the dark tail fin of Reo disappear from the cave's entrance. Akashi turned around and faced the Merman again. To not have known that his anger could harm the Merman let his blood boil. It was a given fact that Sirens could effect the shape of water, the statics and its flow, but to other Sirens it mostly wasn't a problem to stay in those environments, for humans neither.

So what Reo had explained him was an interesting and still slightly uncomfortable fact, it just meant that Akashi was more of a danger for the Merman than he had thought at the beginning. He indeed could control his anger but still the knowledge that such a natural reaction of his mind and body could harm this Merman...

He watched the Merman for a while, the way he breathed, his brown floating hair and his golden scales which shone brightly under the light of the torches he had switched on when swimming into the cave. His facial features looked calm and peaceful. To even think about harming such a beautiful being, to put him in danger of dying in the deep sea, made his heart race in fear -a new feeling he began to learn about after meeting the Merman.

A long sigh escaped Akashi's lips, he was tired he could feel it in his limbs, so he decided to lay down too and rest a little, after all tomorrow would be a long day. With soft strokes he made his way to the place he would usually lay down, but then his eyes caught the still sleeping and unmoving figure of Kouki.

It was a short debate of if he should or should not, though his curiosity won the debate. He slowly made his way to Kouki, watching first the way the rib-cage of the Merman moved, he halted in his movements just before he was about to touch the sleeping figure.

Again thinking about if he should or should not, though then his sane side too began to find arguments that what he was going to do was right. After all to embrace someone was a caring and comforting gesture, wasn't it? His mother had done it more than once when Akashi had been unable to sleep at nights in his days as a little child.

So he finally touched the smooth skin of the Merman placing his own body around the one of the other wrapping his tail fin protectively -even possessive- around the more fragile and little figure beside him, wrapping his arms around the smooth skin of Kouki and then nuzzling his nose in the Merman's shoulder blades.

Inhaling deep the sweet scent of the Merman, which slowly began to take some of Akashi's scent. It was calming, comforting, lovable the way the fragile Merman's ribcage moved under his arm, he wanted him to belong to him, solely to him for the remaining eternity in the oceans.

His firm embrace around the Merman tightened before he too fell in a peaceful but still alert slumber.

* * *

Furihata slowly opened his eyes, at first wondering where he was and then slowly remembering what had happened the recent days. He nearly screamed when he began to feel the foreign object on his torso. With wide eyes he looked down just to see an arm slung around him, he followed that arm with his gaze until his eyes met the sleeping face of Akashi.

He watched the calm face the Siren wore in his slumber, though it had been filled with anger the day before. Curiosity was seated in his mind as he watched the Siren just too feel right after the way his heart drummed against his rib-cage. It was a foreign, painful yet wonderful feeling. So a genuine smile played on his lips before he turned a little over and began to whisper.

"Akashi." Soft whispers left his mouth but then he nearly screamed when Akashi's head shot up abruptly.

Furihata's eyes were wide as he watched the alarmed gaze Akashi wore, as the Siren looked around the cave. When the Siren was finally looking towards him, Furihata asked himself if he did something wrong.

"Oh it was you. If it was you, who called out my name, then everything should be fine. The day prior I decided to search for you home. As we met, you had mentioned not being able to go back to your home. So I presumed, that you lost your way. It would be advantageous if you could prepare for our leave."

The warm arm around Furihata's torso disappeared suddenly leaving just behind the cold water biting his skin, then the Siren also was quickly at the entrance of the cave not even looking behind while uttering the last bit of his sentence. So Furihata just responded with a slight but strangely disappointed nod.

Then the true meaning of those words dawned Furihata. He would be able to see his mother and his friends again without even thinking much Furihata rushed towards Akashi, crushing him in a firm embrace. burying his nose in the other's shoulder.

"Thank you." A shaky breath escaped his lips "Thank you so much." He whispered again, his hold around the Siren tightening.

* * *

They were in the open sea for three days now, searching for a hint which showed them the way back to Furihata's home. On their journey they had learned many things from each other and about each other. Akashi had explained Furihata how humans lived and what those roaring and sometimes buzzing floating objects were. Akashi referred to them as boats and ships.

The Siren even stopped to eat Humans as to not upset the Merman, considering the Merman's way of thinking he began to eat fish with him, was taught how to catch fish without using too much energy.

As he wasn't harming humans anymore Akashi showed Furihata a place where humans lived. It had been for giving the Merman a bit of a calming gesture so that he would stop worrying too much. Akashi had lead him through a river, he knew from a former journey of his, in which somewhere deeper in the landscape a city was to see. When they emerged from the water in the deep night. Akashi had been mesmerized by the way Furihata's eyes mirrored the lights of the city.

He had told the Merman many things about the humans behaviours, about their festivals, like Christmas. He told him that the ridiculous big red man with a white beard was someone who brought human children presents on that particular day. The Merman on the other hand was fascinated about the beautiful decoration, the way cars sounded when passing by the river and he even got to hear a street musician sing a song about bells and Christmas.

This had been their special night, their one special moment which they hid inside their hearts, never letting this one experience fade away. It had been the day both of them began to realize that something was different, that something was pulling them towards each other, that something was fascinating them about the other.

Their days passed by and they grew to know each other even more, told each other about their experiences, their past, their families and their friends. Furihata told Akashi about his father's death by a roaring machine but the Siren never told the Merman that this roaring machine had a part called propeller, thus that his father's death had been painful. There were things Furihata hadn't had to know his thoughts were as he kept it for himself.

In return Furihata learned about Akashi's mother, how she died due to her illness, that she had been the only person in the wide ocean who he had loved more than anything else. Also that his father had on one day attacked him without a major reason, so that Akashi was forced to kill his own father as a result of this attack.

They told each other about the places they lived, about the colourful coral reefs and coral fishes, about the dark sea and its weird fishes deep inside. They learned everything and anything about each other and with each passing day the pull they felt from the other felt stronger, felt like drawing them to each other and yet recoil the same time.

The trust increased until they followed the other without questioning what for. Week by week passed like this, with them trying to get closer to each other without the other noticing, with them trying to fulfil what their hearts desired without admitting anything. Their days just passed by like this.

* * *

One day a familiar scent hit Furihata's nose. The water from a certain direction resembled the scent his coral reef bore. So he once again breathed deep in, trying to figure out from where it was coming, then his head turned to his left. It certainly was there.

"Did you find the way to your reef?" Furihata saw the curious face that was directed towards him.

Though Furihata didn't respond, he even looked away from Akashi's face. There was something inside him that kept him from telling Akashi that he indeed had found his way. There was a deep rooted fear inside him that tried to prove him that as soon as Furihata's destiny was known, the Siren would leave.

He felt the red eyes -he had found comfort in those past days- burning on his skin but Furihata still held his head bent and didn't respond to the Siren he trusted now without a doubt. He just was scared that Akashi would leave him behind in the reefs after knowing that he was in safety.

"Indeed you did, didn't you?" The brown haired Merman still fled from Akashi's eyes but then nodded silently still scared of what would follow as a respond from the Siren

"I see." There was a pause. "Then shall I bring you to your mother?" Something was off with the voice of the Siren, Furihata could tell.

The question hung in the water for some time, he didn't want to react to this particular question, he didn't want the reality to ruin everything they built up in their friendship.

"Kouki?"

"I... I just mistook the scent. This isn't, this can't be the way" Furihata tried to lie, it wasn't easy but he wanted to stay with him, with him, with him and not search for things that probably even didn't exist anymore.

"Do not lie to me Kouki." Furihata could hear the warning tone in Akashi's voice.

A unsettling shiver went down Furihata's spine as he finally looked in the Siren's eyes.

"O-Okay." He responded and then began to swim in front of him, not even looking back if Akashi was following. It would just hurt too much to see him leave.

* * *

There was foreign scent in the sea Akashi had never inhaled in his life. This particular scent smelled like life and happiness. It smelled the way his songs sounded. The scent increased the further he followed Kouki through the ocean.

He noticed that the water slowly began to light up and that the fishes indeed began to be more colourful than he had seen in his life. Then the reef was within sight and Akashi's breath hitched for a moment. The reef was even more beautiful than Kouki had described him. It looked incredible.

The scent of the coral reef increased more and more the closer they got, but then Akashi began to realize how much he had to look out of place in this colourful reef. He was sure that the other Merpeople wouldn't tolerate him. To stop and make his farewell passed through his mind, but then curiosity once again took over his brain controlled his limbs and just let him follow the Merman. After all he wanted to learn everything about this Merman including the fact, if he resembled his mother.

The reef was so close that the number of the colourful fishes increased. Akashi took a deep breath before he realized that Kouki had stopped swimming. There was apparently something holding him back from swimming on.

"Kouki, we nearly reached the reef." Akashi said tugging at the Merman's arm and then swimming in front of him as to show him the way. "Your mother has to miss you. Come on." Akashi tried again.

Just after mentioning his mother the Merman began to move again until they reached the reef. The environment was silent, too silent for the coral reef to be inhabited by any Mermaid or Merman.

"Mom?" Akashi heard Kouki utter silently.

Then suddenly there were chatter around them and Mermen and Mermaids began to get out of caves and behind corals. Then suddenly there were many Merpeople surround them. They seemed to be overjoyed that the Merman was back.

Akashi saw the wary looks, which were directed towards him. What he also saw was that Kouki looked around surprised and still searching for something or someone. Until those hazel eyes Akashi had learned to love lit up as his gaze had caught something. Akashi followed the Merman's gaze's direction and saw it too.

Akashi saw a gorgeous Mermaid in the distant of the group which was surrounding Kouki, she too had golden scales just her hair was different it was a light honey even looking like gold in the rays of sun whereas Kouki's were a light brown. A smile played on Akashi's lips when the Merman rushed forward and crushed the Mermaid in a firm embrace.

The Siren's eyes didn't leave the spectacle in front of him he listened to the relieved cries that filled the water coming from Kouki and his mother. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the wonderful sight in front of him.

The way those two embraced each other and laughed and cried the same time probably even assuring each other many things, telling how much they had missed the other. Akashi watched them silently as a sad smile tugged on his lips.

The Merman wouldn't need him any longer to keep himself safe. There wouldn't be any nights anymore where Akashi would embrace the other protectively when sleeping, not days where they caught fish together, not anything new he could learn about him anymore.

Akashi waited for the Merman to return so he stayed on his place not moving even though the wary looks of the other Mermen and Mermaids were burning holes in his skin. He could feel anger welling up inside him, there was the aching need to show those Mermen and Mermaids their place. They most probably had to be grateful to Kouki as the Siren didn't want to hurt even a single hair strand of the Merman.

He just glared at them occasionally as to show them that he was on the verge of getting mad. After all he was waiting for the Merman he learned to love on his journey through the wide ocean.

* * *

Furihata was more than happy, he was crying and finally feeling his mother again. She embraced him and he embraced her. Never in his life had he been this relieved. When he hadn't seen her between the other, he had been scared at first. The fear of her being ripped apart like the fish he had seen after this bright light blinded him had gripped his heart. Though to think about that now was ridiculous as she was there, she was alive and she wasn't even harmed the slightest.

He listened to his mother's cries about how she had searched for Furihata and didn't find even a single sign of him being alive, she told him how much she loved him and that she was so grateful to the stars and moon and water that he was finally back home. She swore him to never leave his side ever again.

Furihata listened to her and then he too said thousands of times how much he loved her and wanted to tell him about what he had seen in the deep wide ocean, how he had met Sirens.

Then Akashi once again came to his mind. With a warm smile and after a last time pressing his mother firm against his rib-cage, he let go of her. He turned his head over to the spot he had left Akashi, and found immediately the outstanding dark tail fin of the Siren.

The dark tail fin he had followed through the ocean those past weeks even month was waiting for him. The red hair glistering beautifully because of the rays of sun in the clear water.

He was happy to see him there, that he hadn't left by now. After all Furihata wanted him to stay with him, though he could feel the uneasiness the other Mermen and Mermaids felt around the Siren, he could see their wary eyes and the nervous way their tail fin flipped from right to left.

He wanted to stay with Akashi, he wanted to be with this Siren who had helped him to find his way back, he just wanted to be with him for the remaining eternity in the wide ocean. Then Furihata finally realized, he loved him. He realized that he loved this gorgeous Siren more than anything else.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The sunset had began, two figures where looking towards it from the rock they were sitting on. Their hands were intertwined as they watched the sunset painting the otherwise blue sky in orange, red and rose colours. Leaving them to imagine their own thoughts about what would follow in their lives. Though for now they were just happy that they fell the right decision, the one that made them happy and would always make them happy. They were together watching this sunset far away from coral reefs and far away from the deepest place of the ocean. They were seated on a rock which was poking out of the water in the middle of nowhere where they had decided to live.  
What would follow from that day on wasn't known to them, but they would manage somehow after all they just needed each other for their remaining life in this eternal Ocean.

* * *

**Author's Notes At The End:**

Hey again!  
I hope you liked my story and will leave me a review  
Those encourage me to write more than you might think they do!

Much love to every one of my readers~


End file.
